Solo porque sí
by Serenita Kou
Summary: ¿Por qué me proteges tanto?" "Sólo porque sí" Una pregunta y una simple respuesta pueden tener más significado de lo que parecen. Drarry. Ligero AU; OoC. ¿Reviews? xD


**Título: **_"Solo porque sí"_

**  
Autor**:_Shini-Ciryat o Serenita_Kou_

**Nombre de mi persona asignada: **_Morgana_of_Avallon  
_

**R****ating****: **NC-17

**  
Pairing(s): **_Harry/Draco_

**  
Disclaimer**:Nada de esto me pertenece, ni está hecho con fines de lucro, JK y Warner's siguen siendo los principales ganadores con el dinero de los libros y las películas respectivamente (Aunque Rowling lo haga por partida doble)

**Resumen: **Una duda en una pareja siempre es factible, pero ¿qué haces cuando la única persona que puede responderte, te responde un "Solo porque sí" en vez de darte el motivo a tu pregunta?: ¿Por qué me proteges tanto? Y como bonus, si realmente, más que tu pareja, es supuestamente solo tú 'acompañante nocturno'.

**  
Avertencias: Lemon, **un poco de OOC y ligeramente AU

**Spoilers: **OdF completo, HBP con modificaciones al final y SIN DH… Por tanto, es ligeramente AU, ubicado en el séptimo año con un gran salto de cosas entre medio.

**Notas: **Intenté ceñirme lo más que pude a tus peticiones, Morgana, pero no soy muy adepta a los cánones, sin embargo, es mi mejor esfuerzo el que está plasmado en esta obra que he debido reescribir porque me hackearon el PC y lo perdí todo. ¡Espero que te guste! ¡¡Feliz pascua y año nuevo!!

"**Sólo porque sí"**

One-Shot

_By Serenita_Kou_

-----------------------OooOooO---------------------

- ¿Por qué me proteges tanto, Malfoy?

Draco sonrió ante la mirada un tanto vergonzosa de Harry y respondió tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a la puerta del dormitorio.

- Solo porque sí.

- ¡¡Esa no es una respuesta!!

- Para mí lo es. Hasta mañana, Potter.

-----------------------OooOooO---------------------

- ¡¡Mierda, Seamus!! ¡¡Es un cabrón!! ¿Cómo demonios viene y me responde _"Sólo porque sí"__?_¡¡Argh!!

- Harry, estás montando una escena por una simple respuesta.

- ¡¡Es que no es una simple respuesta, Seamus!! ¡Es la puta respuesta que necesito para saber qué es lo que tenemos!

Harry estaba paseándose de un lado a otro de la sala común, estaban en su séptimo curso y solo por eso nadie les molestaba, eso, y que Harry tenía una nube negra sobre su cabeza y sus ojos destilaban chispas cuando llegaba luego de formular esa pregunta, aunque hoy no había nadie, era muy tarde para eso.

- No lo entiendo, Seamus – Diez minutos más tarde, el ojiverde se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás con su amigo al lado, su cabeza entre ambas manos.

- Harry, todo el mundo sabe que Malfoy se preocupa por ti porque te quiere.

- ¡Mientes! ¡Nadie sospecha que estamos juntos! ¡Sólo lo saben Blaise, Pansy, tú, Weasley – que no me habla –, Dean, Neville y Hermione!

- Pero nosotros sí sabemos eso… -

- No sé que hacer, Seamus… - Los ojos verdes de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas que no dejaría caer por su rostro otra vez.

- Aún no comprendo porqué es tan importante esa pregunta, León…

- Porque necesito saber que nada es mentira, que estará conmigo, que me protege porque me quiere, que no se oculta por nada más que por Voldemort… Quiero saber que puedo amarlo y que me amará, quiero saber que si necesito protección, él me la proporcionará porque me ama y no, porque necesita que destruya a Voldemort… Ron no me habla porque según él no cumpliré mi rol en la guerra… No quiero sufrir más por el hecho de ser el salvador… - Las lágrimas esta vez sí cayeron por sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas antes de caer al suelo.

Seamus le abrazó contra sí y le dejó reposar mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Hacía una semana que Remus había muerto protegiéndole, y eso tenía al moreno afectado a más no poder, y hacía dos, que Ron había dejado de hablarle al enterarse de su _i__relación__/i_ con el 'hurón'… La muerte de Sirius aún le pesaba mucho, aún cuando habían pasado dos años de eso…

La casi traición de Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy en sexto, cuando casi matan a Dumbledore…

Todo eso tenía a Harry al borde del colapso, eso, y los sueños que tenía con Voldemort torturando a cuanta gente se le cruzara. La guerra era cada vez más cruenta y él no podía hacer nada hasta que no terminara de dominar los poderes que se le habían entregado a los diecisiete.

- Iré a dar un paseo, Seamus.

- Voy contigo – Le dijo el Irlandés parándose con él y tomándole de un brazo.

- No. Quiero ir solo, pero gracias. – Con pesadumbre, Harry salió del castillo caminando escondido en las sombras.

Seamus era su pilar ahora que Ron no estaba, y era quien le acompañaba luego de cada pesadilla, como la de hoy, le consolaba y escuchaba cada cosa que le ocurría.

Soportaba con gran calma sus llantos sobre la estúpida respuesta que daba Draco ante su estúpida pregunta, pero ¡Necesitaba saberlo!... era tan importante para él y nadie lo entendía…

Sabía que lo que le unía a Malfoy era sexo, pero se había enamorado de su Némesis y él lo sabía perfectamente, le protegía y le celaba, pero cada dos por tres le aclaraba que solo era placer, sexo, nada más… cada vez que planteaba esa pregunta, el rubio le contestaba lo mismo, haciéndole entender que solo eran Némesis que se follaban el uno al otro, pero nada más… y le dolía… necesitaba creer que lo que todos le decían era cierto, que le amaba… pero nunca se lo aclaraba y eso le estaba destrozando por dentro, seguía siendo el estúpido Gryffindor a pesar de aprender a ocultar sus emociones…

Caminó con tranquilidad hasta sentarse junto al lago, recostándose contra el árbol y arropándose con su capa, hacía bastante frío y el no traía nada más que su pijama y la capa de Gryffindor.

Dobló sus rodillas y las pegó a su pecho con sus manos alrededor de éstas, su cabeza quedó escondida entre sus piernas y las lágrimas volvieron a caer. Era un lío y no sólo su autoestima estaba por el suelo, sus sentimientos eran un lío y toda esta situación de esconderse y de evitar a Ron en todas partes sin saber nunca cuando abriría la boca y le iría con el chisme a cualquiera le tenían casi sin dormir, además estaba el lord, ese hijo de puta que no le dejaba en paz ni de noche ni mucho menos de día….

- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas, Potter? ¡Casi está amaneciendo! – La voz sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos, cuando salió de su habitación eran casi las cinco treinta, y ahora debían ser las seis y treinta entonces, levantó la mirada y vio a Draco envuelto en un grueso abrigo y una bufanda sobre su cuello.

Estaban empezando diciembre y el frío era terrible.

El ojiplateado se sacó su bufanda y se la puso al Gryffindor, viendo con preocupación los rastros de lágrimas que se veían en su rostro aún.

- Pot- Harry… ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Tu menos que nadie tiene derecho de preguntármelo!

- Pero…

- Déjame aquí, Draco Malfoy. Si tan siquiera te importo un poco, vete.

El rubio se agachó a su lado y le abrazó con fuerza, asombrándose al sentir el frío cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo anormalmente tibio.

- No lo haré. Porque me importas más que mi propia vida, no te dejaré.

Harry le miró desde su pecho y él no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable con esas mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos y labios enrojecidos.

Le besó con cariño, atrayéndole hacia él y permitiendo que la lengua de su _pareja_ entrara en su boca con pasión.

Se separaron luego de un tiempo, estaba aclarando cada vez más y eso significaba que tendrían que separarse. Como siempre, a Harry se le había pasado el enojo y volvía a caer la tristeza sobre él, no quería irse de esos cálidos y protectores brazos.

- Harry… - Llamó Draco, ante lo que el aludido solo observó curioso - ¿Puedes ir una hora más temprano de lo habitual a la sala esta noche? Debo decirte algo importante – el ojiverde asintió y se levantó con pesar del suelo, separándose de Draco.

Ambos eran bastante altos, eso era innegable, aunque no superaban el metro ochenta ni por asomo.

El pelinegro avanzó con rapidez hacia el castillo al notar que se le hacía tarde y si no se apuraba, no podría cambiarse a tiempo ¡¡Y su primera clase era Pociones dobles con el _gras_… Snape!!

No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que Draco le había pedido, se veía tan cariñoso, eso era lo que le descolocaba, parecía que realmente le amaba, pero llegado el momento de decírselo, le terminaba rompiendo el corazón en mil y un trozos que no alcanzaba a reconstruir para la siguiente ocasión de lo mismo.

Llegó agitado a la torre de Gryffindor encontrándose con la mayoría de sus compañeros preocupados buscándole, Seamus había dicho que estaba dando un paseo y todos comprendieron que había pasado una vez más, por lo que se preocuparon mucho al no saber como estaría ahora…

- Estoy bien, chicos, en serio – Dijo el pelinegro ante sus miradas y corrió escaleras arriba para cambiarse, encontrándose a Ron en el camino quien le miró y pasó de largo.

Al entrar en su cuarto, buscó el uniforme y se dirigió al baño para lavarse y cambiarse rápidamente, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo, notando que aún llevaba la bufanda de Slytherin en su cuello, cosa que sería sospechosa pero que no pretendió quitar.

- ¡Harry! ¡Quedan siete minutos para Pociones! – Le apuró Hermione quien le esperaba junto a Seamus. El ojiverde se apresuró aún más y salió corriendo por el retrato con sus dos amigos tras él.

Tocaron la campana y ellos recién iban llegando a las mazmorras, horrorizados, se apresuraron aún más hasta pasar por la puerta casi cerrada del aula de Pociones.

- Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno. – Masculló Snape de mal talante y les dejó entrar con renuencia.

- Potter, ¿Qué hace con una bufanda Slytherin en su cuello? ¿Ya se aburrió de ser un Gryffindor?

Harry enrojeció completamente y fulminó a Snape con su mirada pero no respondió, simple y llanamente farfulló algo que sonó a un molesto: "_No veo cuál es su problema, ¿simplemente no puede gustarme la puta bufanda o qué?"_

Las clases pasaron lentamente y en más de alguna le llamaron la atención al ojiverde, estaba preocupado, no sabía que esperar de Draco en la noche… ¿Qué hacer?... Era un lío…

Cuando llegó la hora, se dirigió presuroso a la Sala de los Menesteres, Draco ya se encontraba esperándole con una postura arrogante y muy petulante que hacía mucho tiempo no veía en él.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Dr…?

- Entra, Potter. ¡Ahora! – Le señaló la puerta y luego entró él, cerrándola con varios hechizos.

- Pero qué…

- Nadie te ha pedido que hables, Potter.

El corazón de Harry se encogió ante las frías y molestas palabras de su 'pareja', se quitó la bufanda del Slytherin y se la tiró con molestia también, seguía siendo un Gryffindor orgulloso.

- Ten tu puta bufanda, Malfoy y dime qué quieres porque no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para desperdiciarlo contigo.

- ¿Tan importante te crees?

- No me lo creo, Malfoy. Tú sabes que lo soy. Así que apúrate, una clase me espera. – Ese día no le tocaban sus clases especiales, pero Draco no tenía porqué enterarse.

- _"…Maldita sea, controla tu temperamento Malfoy… Har-Potter tiene derecho a entender que te ocurre…"_ _- _ Pensó para sí el rubio.

- ¿Qué tenías que decirme?

El ojiverde notó como el otro retorcía sus manos nerviosamente y observaba el techo estrellado que poseía la sala esta vez muy fijamente, como si fuera la primera vez que veía una estrella.

- Habla pronto, por favor… - murmuró dejándose caer lentamente hasta el suelo con ambas manos sobre su rostro, su cabeza comenzaba a punzarle dolorosamente, pero no pensaba dejar esa conversación inconclusa. Sentía que tenía alguna fuente de magia oscura cerca y eso no era un buen indicio.

- Yo… yo… Harry… merlín… ¿Cómo puedo decirte todo?

- Comenzando desde el principio…

- Prométeme que me escucharás hasta el final…

- Habla…

- Promételo – Le rogó pareciendo cualquier cosa menos un Malfoy, su padre le diría Hufflepuff…

- No lo haré. Habla.

- Está bien… - Draco se dejó caer frente a Harry y sin mirarle comenzó a explicar algo que el ojiverde presentía le dolería tanto que terminaría rompiéndose por completo…

- El lord... a principios de sexto me dio una misión de vida o muerte… no solo debía matar a Dumbledore para finales de ese año, también… también tenía que tener a… Harry Potter a mis pies… cuando… cuando no lo logré, por ninguna parte, él… él me amenazó con matar a mi madre luego de hacerle pagar mi incompetencia, me negué en un comienzo, pero ¡Era mi madre! Me perdonó el error de no matar al director, pero me ordenó conseguirte a ti…

Harry tampoco miraba a Draco, su mente escuchaba sus palabras y le parecían huecas, vacías…

- Intenté seguir lo que decía… sé lo que sientes y… y… no soy capaz de entregarte… la marca me pertenecerá a mi también antes de navidad… y no quiero que te afecte… así que creo que todo esto terminará acá… el sexo fue genial, Potter… aprecio todo lo que hiciste por mí, pero no seguiré en el juego. – Draco se levantó, sintiéndose miserable al ver como el cuerpo del moreno temblaba no sabía si de dolor o rabia y unas lágrimas adoloridas caían por sus mejillas.

- ¡¡No puedo creer que sea tan… Argh… eres un cabrón, Malfoy!! ¡¡Siempre piensas en ti antes que en los demás!! ¿Tanto te molesta lo que siento? ¡¡Que pena por ti!! Si quieres que deje de sentirlo… ¡¡Arráncame el corazón porque si no, será imposible!! – Las palabras tenían un tinte de dolor profundo, sabía que no debía ir, lo sabía… y se arrepentía de no haber creído en su intuición - ¡¡Por mi, si Voldemort te jode mejor de lo que yo pude hacerlo, perfecto!! ¡Olvida que existo! Pero si te atreves tan si quiera a acercarte a mi, te juro por la memoria de los merodeadores y mi madre que querrás estar muerto… Desde hoy, tú y yo no somos nada, ¿me oyes? ¡¡NADA!! – Salió de la sala dando un portazo y no mucho después un estruendo resonó por todo el castillo. Draco estaba tirado en el suelo, llorando, pero al escucharlo, salió rápidamente con su capucha arriba para no ser visto así.

Le sorprendió ver a Harry salir sin problemas a pesar de sus hechizos, pero ¡ey! Era el niño-no-tan-niño-que-jode-de-las-mil-maravillas-y-que-vivió el que Salía por esa puerta.

Observó horrorizado y maravillado el poder que había adherido al pasillo, las ondas de magia eran… impresionantes, todas las ventanas y cosas medianamente endebles y frágiles estaban completamente pulverizadas en el suelo, bajó con rapidez para ver a donde iba Harry… merlín, se odiaba por hacer eso, pero no podía seguir con eso, ¡¡El no podía sentir!! Era un Malfoy y un Malfoy no tiene permitido enamorarse, su padre no se lo permitiría jamás y el Lord acabaría con su madre antes de que Harry le destruyera.

-----------------------OooOooO---------------------

Los alumnos que estaban cenando en el Gran Comedor sintieron una onda de magia expansiva que hizo temblar el castillo y miraron con horror el espacio vacío de la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry Potter no estaba por ningún lado y era el único mago dentro del castillo además de Dumbledore capaz de hacer algo así. Asustados, comenzaron a abrazarse unos a otros y más de alguno se largó a llorar, especialmente los niños de primer y segundo año…

Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Pansy y Blaise se levantaron con rapidez y salieron del lugar, Draco Malfoy tampoco estaba y eso solo significaba algo, problemas.

Los profesores se levantaron y Snape junto a Dumbledore salieron a buscar a Harry mientras los demás calmaban a los alumnos y protegían el lugar.

Hermione divisó a lo lejos del largo pasillo venir corriendo una silueta que se le hacía familiar…

- ¡¡Malfoy!! – le llamó cuando se acercó un poco más.

- Apártate, Granger… - le pidió, mirando alternativamente a todos lados.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! – Le preguntó con algo de enojo.

- Ahora no, Granger… necesito buscarlo… no sé donde está, pero siento su magia cerca…

- Su magia está por todos lados, genio… - le reclamó

- Lo sé, pero me refiero al núcleo… - Salió corriendo rápidamente al sentir como comenzaba a alejarse, el grupo de Gryffindor's y Slytherin's le siguieron presurosos.

-----------------------OooOooO---------------------

Harry estaba descontrolado y lo sabía, pero por estos momentos no le importaba, era… dios… cómo dolía…

Sentía su cuerpo pesado con cada segundo que pasaba, pero el dolor y el odio no le dejaban flaquear… se sentía pisoteado, dolido, traicionado, humillado… ¿Cómo creerle a Draco ahora? ¡¡Todo había sido mentira!! Por eso… por eso su respuesta…

"Solo porque sí" jamás había sido una respuesta completa, era lo que decía para dejarle intrigado y no tener que decirle "_Porque el Lord oscuro me lo ordenó"… _

Sabía que su magia podría comenzar a crear estragos aún mayores si no se controlaba, pero era incapaz de hacerlo ahora, la única persona que podía ayudarle, ya no estaba disponible para él.

Se alejó un poco más del castillo y respiró hondo, una corriente de su magia salió por sus manos dirigiéndose al cielo y estallando en él ocasionando una lluvia de chispas de colores, como fuegos artificiales muggles.

Sintió una conocida esencia cerca suyo, una que no quería volver a sentir y decidió alejarse más y más de ésta.

El dolor era demasiado como para seguir acrecentándolo.

- ¡Harry! – Gritó el rubio desde lo lejos, intentando pasar una barrera que se cernía alrededor del ojiverde.

- ¡¡Vete de aquí, hijo de puta!! ¡¡Te dije que no te quería ver cerca de mí nunca más!! – Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, con una última mirada al ojiplateado, una ráfaga de viento le envolvió y desapareció.

-----------------------OooOooO---------------------

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas y nadie sabía nada de Harry, Draco estaba desesperado, tanto así que gran parte del colegio había notado su turbación sin entender porqué, aun cuando los rumores eran cada vez mayores con respecto a ambos Némesis. Los cercanos al joven estaban preocupados, al igual que la orden del fénix y Dumbledore…

- ¿Dónde estás…? – Murmuró para sí el rubio en su habitación de Slytherin, echado en su cama con los doseles corridos, su rostro no tenía su habitual máscara fría y petulante. Granger y Finnigan le habían retirado la palabra desde el incidente, no que antes hablaran mucho, Blaise no le hablaba mucho tampoco, pero estaba ahí para él, Pansy estaba decepcionada pero seguía a su lado, Longbottom, también enterado, se portaba igual de indiferente que antes, porque nunca le había hablado y viceversa… Weasley estaba extraño, sabía que había peleado con Potter y todo eso, pero ahora estaba siempre siguiendo a Granger siendo totalmente ignorado, no entendía, pero no le importaba tampoco, solo quería a su ojiverde de vuelta y pedirle perdón tragándose su orgullo.

- De ser así, creo que podríamos hablar, Malfoy… - una voz aterciopelada a oídos de Draco se dejó oír por el cuarto, al instante una ráfaga de viento apareció de la nada y dejó en el centro una figura conocida para él. Se levantó con rapidez y se tiró sobre ésta estrujándole en sus brazos…

- Yo… yo… mierda… perdóname… no quise decir todo eso, te necesito… pero mi madre… el lord… yo…

- Cállate, Draco… sólo… sólo cállate y déjame hablar primero…

El rubio asintió y se separó rápidamente del moreno, ambos se sentaron frente a frente en las camas del cuarto, había cinco, igual que en Gryffindor, aunque el lugar estaba vacío a excepción de los dos.

- Cuando escuché todo lo que dijiste esa tarde, me sentí traicionado, humillado, me dolió, realmente, soy un Gryffindor por un lado, y ser humillado es un golpe para el orgullo, ser traicionado es sentir tu lealtad no regresada, ser… herido es… es otro golpe para el ego, mi parte Slytherin también dolió, saberse traicionado por una de las pocas personas de confianza destruye los niveles de autoestima de una serpiente, ser humillado es otro tremendo golpe para el orgullo, te podrás imaginar como me sentía…- comenzó

- …Decidí responder como una serpiente herida, dolida y enojada, aún cuando me dolía más con cada palabra que decía, pero necesitaba destruirte también, era… extraño…

-… mi magia se descontroló por mis emociones, y ser de por sí inestable, lo hizo peor. Perdí al principio la noción del lugar y del tiempo, no podía hacer nada, cuando recuperé la conciencia, era demasiado tarde, mi magia no me obedecía, cuando te acercaste, algo estalló, una furia ciega al ver todo destruido por culpa de un idiota con aires de grandeza y media sangre…

-…aparecí a kilómetros de aquí, estuve casi tres días intentando dominar la magia, cuando lo logré, quedé inconciente y dos jóvenes de nuestra edad me encontraron y me cuidaron por una semana, que es lo que tardé en despertar… me contaron lo poco y nada que sabían desde que había llegado y cuando me recuperé totalmente, me marché. Eso pasó hace tres días, la idea de destruir al problema desde su raíz no se separó de mí hasta anoche, cuando, luego de usar mi magia en su totalidad, derroté al demonio, nadie lo sabe, todos los mortífagos yacen semi-muertos a su alrededor, todos, presa de un horrible sueño eterno del cual no despertarán jamás, ni un avada podrá salvarles. Sólo la redención…

-…Decidí que era hora de volver y me aparecí aquí, al oírte pensar todo eso, porque entré a tu mente, me dije que escucharía que estabas dispuesto a hacer por mi… si es algo que realmente sirva para concederte el perdón, mis brazos estarán abiertos para ti, de no serlo, que te joda otro, porque no esperaré más.

El Gryffindor respiró profundo y escuchó lo que Malfoy tenía que decirle.

- No necesitaba la muerte del Lord para poder responder eso, cuando desapareciste, no, cuando terminé de hablar supe que estaba equivocado, la respuesta a la pregunta que siempre me hacías no era un "solo porque sí…" Era… dios… "Sólo porque no puedo vivir sin ti"…

-…Fui un estúpido, te necesito a mi lado, Harry… que mi padre reviva y me mate con sus propias manos es lo de menos, seré el primer Malfoy en decirle al mundo abiertamente que está enamorado, no puedo combatir contra esto, ya me ganó…

Harry sonrió y se tiró sobre él, besándole con pasión, sintiendo un ardor de felicidad burbujear desde su corazón y llenando su pecho con una calidez exuberante.

Draco correspondió con la misma pasión y se entregó al beso de Harry, sintiendo sus manos quitarle la túnica con premura para luego comenzar a quitar su corbata y desabotonar su camisa…

- Hazlo,… te necesito, por favor. – Suplicó Draco, necesitaba que esta vez, fuera Harry quien lo tomara, necesitaba saberse suyo de nuevo. Harry realizó un hechizo sin varita y ambos quedaron casi desnudos, siendo cubiertos por sus _bóxers_ y nada más.

Las manos de Harry recorrían el cuerpo de Draco con infinita ternura, pellizcando sus pezones, dejando que sus pieles se rozaran la una con la otra y su sudor se entremezclara. Comenzó a bajar el bóxer de Draco con sus pulgares mientras dirigía su rostro a esa dirección, suspiró y siguió con la tarea, siendo ayudado por sus dientes, cuando llegó a la rodilla, se hartó y los sacó de golpe, hizo a Draco voltear y mientras lo hacía, se quito los suyos, separó sus nalgas y comenzó a prepararle con cariño.

Los gemidos de Draco le volvían loco, su miembro pulsaba pidiendo a gritos tomar ese lugar reservado para él. Con una de sus manos le preparaba con ternura y con la otra le masturbaba rápidamente a veces, lánguidamente después.

Cuándo sintió que Draco no podría más, Harry retiró sus dedos y le penetró con lentitud y mucho cuidado, Draco suspiró y se dejó hacer, ronroneó con deleite, y luego jadeó.

El moreno solo quería hacer suyo a Draco y embestirlo con fuerza, pero no quería lastimarlo, así que esperó. El rubio se acostumbró rápidamente a la intrusión y soltó un gemido audible para luego empujar contra las caderas del Gryffindor.

Ambos elevaron sus gemidos mientras continuaban su acto, ante los movimientos cada vez más rápidos de Harry, el rubio sintió como sus músculos se tensaban cada vez más, hasta que no pudo más y se corrió con un fuerte grito de puro placer, siendo seguido de uno de su amante quien se corrió después que él, al sentir esa deliciosa presión sobre su miembro.

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama de Draco con las respiraciones agitadas, Harry salió lentamente del interior del otro y se recostó a su lado.

- ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí, Harry? – Preguntó el rubio.

- Sólo porque sí – Luego de decirlo, el moreno se largó a reír mirando el mohín de disgusto de Draco.

- ¡¡Esa no es una respuesta, Potter!!

- Para mi lo es. Hasta más tarde, amor… - rió y se levantó con rapidez, saliendo por la puerta esta vez. En el pasillo gritó de vuelta - ¡¡Para que veas lo que se siente!!

-----------------------OooOooO---------------------


End file.
